


Homo Homini Lupus (Italiano)

by Dhely



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Holocaust, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/pseuds/Dhely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il loro primo incontro avvenne negli anni '60, in Israele. Uno, un volontario nell'ospedale psichiatrico di Haifa, l'altro appena arrivato lì come medico..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> L'ho scritta e pubblicata per la prima volta nel 2001. Non c'era il MCU, i film degli XMen erano all'inizio - un sogno che diventava realtà-, Magneto Testament non era ancora stato pensato, così come HOM.  
> Esisteva per me SOLO l'Erik di Claermont.  
> E lo amavo follemente.  
> Quindi, dietro le insistenze di HenryS, l'ho ripubblicata anche qui - sia in lingua originale sia traducendola in inglese.
> 
> Chiedo scusa per gli eventuali refusi ed errori.

“Ci sono persone difficili da amare: per quanto tu voglia farlo non riesci mai ad amarle fino in fondo. Credo che la soluzione sia voler più bene a se stessi: amarsi anche per la propria volontà di esserci per gli altri. Detto così sembra una forma di narcisismo: ma spesso è tutto quello che possiamo fare per chi ci è vicino".

Michael Cunningham

 

 

*Haifa, 1962*

 

 

Charles mosse un passo.

 La polvere rossa, del deserto, si scostò appena.

 E il mondo conobbe le zanne del lupo.

 Un ringhio, denti scintillanti sotto la luna candida, grondanti sangue e gelo. Acre dolore. Solitudine, Vuoto. Sconforto assoluto.

 Una terra, non più rossa e bruciata dal sole troppo ardente, una landa ampia e sconfinata, sgombra da qualunque cosa non fossero polle nere di oscurità aggrappate a cupe forme contorte che erano state alberi, immagini a strisciare, sussurrando, sul confine che divideva la vita dalla morte. E terrore ovunque, sotto la luce afflitta e troppo chiara che proveniva dalle orbite vuote di un cadavere sfatto.

 Il bianco non sapeva che di ossa sgretolate, gialle e muffite.

 L'aria, sferzante e fredda, odorava di paludi verdastre e cadaveri rigonfi.

 Il timore così opprimente da non rendere possibile respirare.

 Lì ci fu lo squarcio.

 Niente che non fosse corsa, forza, il ricordo del profumo muscoso di anfratti umidi in cui, appena, filtravano, altri sentori. Di sangue vivo, di lotte furibonde, di canti da innalzare alla luna.

 Lo spazio annullato da ampie falcate.

 E muscoli che, come acciaio, si serravano simili a  morse infrangibili.

 Iridi gialle, scintillanti di qualcosa che non aveva nome.

 Suoni secchi, di arbusti sottili che si spezzavano, un fruscio disseccato e distante.

 Lupi a caccia.

 Zanne candide ed occhi splendenti.

 Paura che ghiacciava, terrore che impediva di respirare.

 Un branco.

 Bestie sul punto di colpire, di annientare, di fare a pezzi.

 Sul punto di..

 Un branco.

 Paura e timore, ma puliti.

 Quasi… belli

 Bellissimi: come quegli occhi.

 Non dorati, ma... azzurri.

 Forti e ferini.

 Un cucciolo.

 Un ragazzino al centro del branco, immobile, che lo fissava.

I lupi, tranquilli, seduti, coricati intorno a lui, come a volerlo scaldare, a proteggerlo, a marchiarlo come parte di loro, e lui, d'acciaio, che lo fissava.

Riconoscendolo con quello sguardo.

Ma senza ringhiare, senza attaccare. Solo osservandolo e tenendolo lontano con la semplice forza di quegli occhi: perfetti. Terribili. Così strani su quel viso: troppo giovane e insieme troppo duro.

Sembrava una creatura scolpita da un artista dotato e tormentato, figlio di un qualche incubo terribile che, però, non era stato sufficiente a spezzarlo.

Lama d'acciaio.

Zanne scintillanti.

Tedesco: l'idea lo colpì in pieno petto.

Quella immagine diffusa da anni, voluta, coltivata, ricercata. Accompagnato agli animali cui con più amore quelli della sua specie amavano rappresentarsi.

Se avesse avuto indosso una divisa militare. Se ci fosse stata una fascia rossa a bendargli il braccio. Lo sguardo di ghiaccio c'era, l'espressione sottile e cesellata, greve e solenne, anche nell'età acerba: uno di quei figli selezionati perché, puri, potessero dominare il nuovo Reich?

Tutto l'orrore che erano riusciti a generare nel cuore dell'Europa, tutto il sangue, il disprezzo, la cenere.

Un universo vuoto di speranza, candido di morte e putrefazione.

Vuoto: solo crudeltà.

Quello che doveva essere il padrone del mondo?

Lupo fra i lupi. Più feroce dei lupi, ben più crudele.

Il fiato gli mancò in gola, il gelo gli ghiacciò i polsi.

Quegli occhi scintillarono, di nuovo, il muso d'un animale gli si fece vicino. Lo annusò. Lo leccò. Dolce: una madre con un cucciolo.

Il cucciolo rise, come solo i piccoli d'uomo sanno fare.

Niente razza, niente divise, niente segno rossi e bianchi e neri sul braccio, niente puzza di cadaveri cremati a milioni.

Il piccolo rise, si rotolò sulla schiena assecondando le spinte dei suoi compagni, giocando. Le mani affondarono, lunghe e sottili, belle, tra il pelo folto e lucido, le zanne scintillarono scostandosi, solo per fingere un'aggressione che non c'era.

Lupo tra i lupi? I veri lupi erano sempre stati solo gli uomini.

Gli occhi di ghiaccio si sciolsero in un riverbero tiepido, il sorriso serio di un bambino, divenuto grande troppo presto, pareva avere la forza di riempire tutto il mondo.

Charles ringraziò che quella creatura non potesse  vederlo.

 

Il sole. Impietoso.

Luce netta che taglia il presente con lame d'impalcabile rigore, seguendo il confine invalicabile tra il concretamente vivo e ciò che non è che archetipo.

No. Non è la verità, questa.

La verità è che nell'oggi si celano le infinite possibilità del non ancora e proprio quel sole, quel caldo torrido, quell'indicare una linea chiara che pare definire il mondo, rende possibili le visioni.

Il sole torrido, non la morbida castità della luna nelle notti del deserto.

Su questo, esattamente, sto riflettendo, e circa gli infiniti tranelli di ciò che si chiama destino o sorte, mentre sorrido cortese al primario che mi tedia su quanto sia soddisfatto di avere qui un professionista preparato e stimato come me, o dei dettagli del lavoro che ho accettato, ormai mesi addietro.

Al di là del mare, allora, tutto era parso più semplice. Più fresco e pulito.

Accettare un incarico in un posto simile, un ospedale psichiatrico in Palestina, che si occupa degli scampati all'Olocausto: l'orrore fatto carne e sangue.

L'incubo che si può toccare.

A volte credo davvero di essere stato folle ad accettare. D'altra parte sono sempre stato a mio agio con gli incubi, con i pensieri, con la mente, e non solo perché sono un medico psichiatra. Io, le menti, le vedo come se fossero oggetti dispiegati tranquillamente di fronte agli occhi, e posso toccarle e sentirle. E manipolarle, pure.

Per me è semplice e banale guardare e sapere. Ma doloroso, pure, e pesante: imparare a tenere fuori i pensieri del mondo, a capire cosa è proprio e cosa altrui. E darmi un codice etico col quale riuscire a sostenere il mio sguardo riflesso in uno specchio: mai condizionare qualcuno, mai piegare le convinzioni degli altri ai miei desideri, e lasciare la privacy delle proprie emozioni di chiunque.

Sono qui perché, ovvio, sono uno psichiatra eccellente: una specializzazione simile a New York non ha prezzo.

Sono qui perché sono curioso: tanto spiacevole da ammettere, quanto vero. Curioso di come si sia potuti sopravvivere a tutto quello che ho saputo, d'intuire la profondità della volontà di vivere in situazioni più che insostenibili, di vedere con gli occhi di coloro che davvero hanno, da vivi, attraversato l'inferno.

Sono qui perché voglio sentirmi utile: perché ne ho  bisogno per me stesso, perché quel che ho appreso dalle fonti ufficiali mi ha prostrato e sconvolto, e non so come, altrimenti, sfuggire all'idea che, a riguardo, non si conoscevano che particolari.

Queste differenti parti di me, per una volta, convergenti su di un medesimo intento, mi hanno spinto ad Haifa. E ora ho scoperto d'avere un ulteriore scopo: trovare quel ragazzo.

Il ragazzo della visione.

Visione: per tutti quanti è -e rimarrà - un colpo di caldo all'aeroporto, cosa abbastanza frequente da non essere neppure più degno di nota. Per me, invece? L'incontro con una psiche potente.

Non ne ho mai incontrata una così, che mi colpisse attivamente in quel modo, imponendosi alla mia attenzione. Per me il sottofondo psichico in cui sono perennemente calato è, quando non vi presto attenzione, un brusio fastidioso ed indistinto.

Quello no: una presenza forte, netta, decisa, centrata e propositiva.

Voglio trovarlo e conoscerlo.

Magari è come me, magari possiede in sé un potere mai veduto. Magari è -magari!- simile, qualcuno con cui condividere un qualcosa di concreto su cui sviluppare le sue teorie..

E' un ragazzino. Forse uno dei tanti arrivati all'istituzione dello Stato d'Israele. O forse il figlio d'un colono. Forse, ancora, uno dei miei nuovi piccoli pazienti.

Così forte e lucido?

Se è sopravvissuto, una parte di lui doveva essere più possente di quanto riuscirò mai ad immaginare.

Il primario mi sorride.

"E' un piacere averla con noi, dottor Xavier!"

Lo riconoscerò, quando mi capiterà d'incontrarlo?

"Per me è un onore."

Un brivido freddo accompagna il dubbio, ma allontanarlo è uno scherzo.

"Che ne dice di iniziare con una visita della struttura?"

Certo che lo riconoscerò. E' stato il ragazzo a chiamarmi, ora non si ritrarrà.

"Sarebbe perfetto. Vorrei iniziare il prima possibile."

Il dottor Shomron sembra sempre più conciliante.

Comunque: lo troverò e lo riconoscerò.

"Venga."

Lui è qui per me.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il vero primo incontro..

Come aveva potuto fare una cosa del genere? Non sapeva dirlo.

 Quale infantile istinto, quale vuoto desiderio di colpire e stupire e insieme di mettersi in mostra l'aveva preso? E per quale motivo?

 Aiutare la paziente?

Certo, era un medico, era suo compito! Ma non così!

Si passò una mano sugli occhi sospirando.

Ce l'aveva ancora di fronte gli occhi: il giro per l'ospedale con il primario, i pazienti. Il fermarsi di fronte alla stanza di Gabrielle.

'Ecco, Xavier, questa è la nostra paziente più difficile. Fisicamente si è ripresa benissimo, ma si è rinchiusa in un autismo da cui non riusciamo a strapparla.'

E lui cosa aveva fatto? Le si era avvicinato e aveva usato il suo potere.

Così, senza sapere nulla di lei, senza preoccuparsi di poterle scalfire, dentro, qualcosa di fragile. Senza pensare che qualcuno di così profondamente sconvolto poteva mostrare non solo delle difese più forti, ma pure la necessità di un approccio più morbido.

Come uno stupido, e non sapeva neppure perché, aveva esteso il suo potere, scivolando entro lo schermo che lei aveva innalzato per proteggersi dall'orrore e dall'insopportabile, e l'aveva incrinato. La pressione necessaria, dopo, era stata esigua.

Gabrielle aveva spalancato gli occhi, urlando. Aveva chiamato il suo nome, piangendo. E gli si era stretta fra le braccia.

Una leggerezza che avrebbe potuto pagare cara.

Era stato fortunato, anche il dottor Shomron non aveva fatto altro che fissarlo sbigottito per poi annuire compiaciuto su 'chissà che nuovi metodi avete sviluppato, voi americani!'.

E lo sguardo lucido di Erik.

Erik: gliel'aveva presentato il dottor Shomron appena all'inizio del loro giro di visite e Charles s'era ricordato, improvvisamente, d'averlo già visto.

Appena superato il lungo corridoio che dall'ingresso portava ai reparti, in uno dei piccoli e curati giardini interni, l’aveva veduto, di spalle: i capelli bianchi, candidi, che somigliavano a quelli di un anziano e il fisico che, insieme, erano stridenti e sbagliati. Assolutamente sbagliati. Ma qual'era la verità?

Poi era stato chiamato da altri impegni e non ci aveva più pensato finché: 'Dottor Xavier, le presento Mister Lensherr, uno dei nostri migliori volontari'.

E 'mister Lensherr' aveva dei capelli bianchissimi ad incorniciare un volto che non doveva aver veduti molti più anni del proprio, uno sguardo chiaro e un'espressione risoluta, dura, ma aperta e franca. E giovane.

Mister Lensherr si chiamava Erik, gliel'aveva detto porgendogli una mano, in gesto di saluto e mentre si tendeva in quel movimento le maniche lunghe della maglia chiara che aveva indosso scivolarono un poco sull'avambraccio, mostrando appena alcune cifre azzurrine tatuate sulla pelle.

Qualcosa-782

Quello sguardo poteva forse essere caustico come il peggiore dei corrosivi, eppure, in quell'istante, semplicemente, riconobbe lo stupore e rispose con una gentilezza quasi indifferente.

E la sua voce, sì, era come se l'era aspettata: per niente morbida, decisa, e un accento duro che la rendeva peculiare.

Un sopravvissuto, come i loro pazienti.

Sopravvissuto ad un campo: ed era il primo che avesse mai incontrato e che ne fosse uscito tanto bene. Probabilmente c'era stato poco. Probabilmente vi era stato rinchiuso come prigioniero militare o qualcosa del genere.

Poi c'era stata Gabrielle, il suo silenzioso fissare un punto indistinto sulla parete di fronte a lei, il sospiro del dottor Shomron, l'oscurarsi silente di Erik.

E il suo potere, la decisione presa senza sapere quando e il respiro, l'urlo, la voce della ragazza, lo stupore senza voce degli altri.

Charles si passò una mano sugli occhi, sospirando per l'ennesima volta, mentre il dottor Shomron si allontanava lentamente, diretto verso il proprio studio per rispondere a un'urgenza.

"Come hai fatto?"

Diretto, stupefatto - in parte. In parte quasi seccato.

Quasi?

E uno sguardo quasi insopportabile.

Una scusa, una qualsiasi, da regalargli, da sbattergli in viso con la sua solita leggerezza.. per la prima volta da tanto tempo Charles non ci riuscì. Probabilmente era stanco, più di quanto si fosse aspettato di poter essere, forse aveva preteso troppo, e troppo di fretta dal proprio potere, o forse davvero il caldo - quel caldo terribile - gli andava alla testa e gli confondeva le idee e gli faceva tremare i polsi, e..

Le labbra di Erik si tesero, alzò una mano scuotendo un poco il capo.

 "No. Lascia stare, forse non lo voglio sapere."

C'era una vena sarcastica? O quel sorriso derivava da cosa…?

 Si allontanò di due passi prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui.

 "Shomron mi ha domandato di aiutarti ad ambientarti in Palestina. Visto quanto potrà sembrarti peculiare la vita, qui, rispetto agli standard statunitensi immagino che ne avrai bisogno. Vuoi incominciare da qualche parte in particolare o facciamo come dico io?"

La sua espressione diceva chiaramente: 'è ovvio che facciamo come dico io, ma mi sforzo di essere cortese. Vedi di mostrarti grato della cosa.'

Charles gli sorrise: certo che gli era grato! Il pensiero di trovarsi in un paese fondamentalmente ostile come quello senza una guida era un'idea abbastanza terrificante.

Fortuna che non gli era venuta prima!

"Ti seguirò ovunque! - sorrise - Anche perché non credo di essere in grado di ritornare al mio appartamento senza un aiuto. E non ho visto molti taxi.."

Un'espressione assolutamente divertita.

 ___

 La birra non era troppo fresca -anche se Charles effettivamente, non si sentiva un esperto in materia-. Accorgendosi di ciò giurò a se stesso che alla ventesima ragazza che lo fissasse, curiosa e, con fare affascinante sussurrasse qualcosa circa la sua presunta somiglianza con Yul Brinner -l'attore- si sarebbe alzato e l'avrebbe baciata tanto per vedere che faccia avrebbe fatto.

Erik invece sembrava estremamente divertito: ovvio! Chi si sarebbe lasciato scappare la possibilità di ridere alle spalle del nuovo arrivato?

"Credo che quella ragazza volesse farti un complimento, comunque."

"Mhm. Lo credo anche io."

Charles arrossì. Erik lo fissò interrogativo, poi si strinse nelle spalle.

Pensò a qualcosa tipo... Charles prese un profondo respiro e si stupì nel vedere il nulla.

Nel percepirlo.

Nel… non conosceva il termine adatto per descrivere ciò che aveva di fronte, perché di solito sentiva qualcosa di cui nessuno aveva mai narrato... di solito.

Di solito: non ora.

Ora, oltre alla solita mancanza di parole si aggiungeva lo stupore. E il silenzio. Il nulla.

Fissava Erik e vedeva solo lui. Nessuna voce, nessun pensiero, nessuna immagine che doveva essere invisibile a chiunque altro.

Erik lo guardava in silenzio, aspettando una sua risposta.

Che non venne: inghiottita dallo stupore.

"Sono più stanco di quello che credevo, sai? Mi faresti l'ultimo favore della giornata? Mi indicheresti la strada per tornare al mio albergo, non credo di saperla trovare da solo."

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiacchierare è sempre stato il loro SECONDO modo preferito per passare il tempo.. chiacchierare e litigare,pure.

Becky gli sorrise, affascinante e suadente.

Era una giovane donna molto piacente. E probabilmente lo sapeva benissimo.

"Lei è davvero galante, dottore! - una mano passata fra i capelli, lenta e seducente e Charles seppe di essere già stanco di lei. - Però la fa semplice, sa? Si accorgerà presto che qui è molto diverso che a casa."

Casa: lei era americana, proprio come Charles. E proprio, come Charles, la guerra l'aveva vissuta da lontano e in Israele s'era trasferita spinta da una scelta ideologica e non perché vedesse in quella terra vergine una possibilità di un qualche vero riscatto.

Se Charles era a digiuno di molte cose, lei era al suo stesso livello, almeno per quanto riguardava la vicinanza emotiva di molti che vivevano al loro fianco: era ebrea e aveva accettato quel posto perché era un buon lavoro, però. . per Charles fu come mettere appena a fuoco lo sguardo.

E capì a cosa si stava riferendo.

Per lei, come per molti, i sopravvissuti erano un problema.

Quelli dolenti, quelli feriti, quelli spezzati da un Olocausto che non a torto era stato battezzato con quel nome. Quelli cui si poteva leggere addosso il marchio di un inferno che avrebbe dovuto non esistere sulla terra: guardarli era non potere, non sentirsi in colpa.

Gli immigrati dovevano costruire un nuovo paese, volevano ritagliare, nel mondo, un lembo di terra che fosse realmente loro: governo e leggi e società e tutto quello che faceva di un territorio un vero stato sovrano. Volevano poter cancellare quello che si aveva alle spalle per costruire ciò che sapevano di meritare: i sopravvissuti erano quelli che ora lo impedivano. Con la loro stessa esistenza. Con la loro presenza.

I sopravvissuti. Fossero stati morti sarebbe stato più semplice: più semplice piangere, angosciarsi, porsi delle domande impossibili sull'essenza del male assoluto su questa terra. Era più facile avere a che fare con incubi devastanti che avevano il dominio sulle notti, nel sonno, piuttosto che sapere che si sarebbero potuti incontrare in pieno giorno. Ovunque.

Terribile, ma assolutamente umano.

Charles lo sapeva.

E sapeva, anche, che una delle tentazioni più forti, in questo caso, era il cinico, egoista pensiero che fossero le vittime ad aver mentito, ad un certo punto, per ingigantire le colpe e le responsabilità dei loro carcerieri, perché una crudeltà simile, una malvagità di tale intensità era impossibile esistesse.

Quello era l'effetto delle parole: scritte, raccontate, taciute.

Ma quando le prove erano impresse sulla carne viva? Quando c'erano gli occhi di coloro che erano stati bambini, allora, che li guardavano nello stesso modo allucinato in cui avevano contemplato il cielo grigio e il fumo che usciva dalle ciminiere dei forni?

La vera, ultima, definitiva crudeltà era proprio quella: negare ai sopravvissuti la possibilità della pietà dei loro fratelli.

Come si poteva giudicare, comprendere, accettare un qualcosa accaduto in un universo alieno, dove tutte le regole conosciute erano state stravolte? E come affrontare, poi, che quell'universo alieno era stato lì,tra di loro, era esistito nel cuore stesso di una società progredita, evoluta, che non era poi molto dissimile da quella in cui erano vissuti tutti loro?

Di una cosa era grato alla sua Gabrielle: era rimasta, psichicamente ed emotivamente, quella ragazzina che era stata all'arrivo al campo di concentramento. Risvegliarsi e trovarla immatura era stato tutt'uno,eppure, nonostante fosse terribile pensarlo, tutto quello, la sua menomazione psichica, i suoi problemi rendevano più semplice guardarla, affrontarla, parlarle. Come se sotto l'etichetta di infermità fosse possibile trovare una specie di giustificazione alla propria vigliaccheria.

Alla propria incapacità.

I sopravvissuti malati erano imbarazzanti per chiunque. Ma quelli sani potevano essere intollerabili.

Impossibile guardarli, vederli. Di ascoltarli neppure a parlarne.

Come medico psichiatra Charles sapeva  che, in questi casi, il silenzio più o meno coatto era una scappatoia usuale per non affrontare il dolore e la paura. Però rimaneva una pericolosa arma a doppio taglio.

Un discorso lontano catturò l'attenzione di Charles, che fu distolto da quel suo cupo meditare.

"Sa? In confidenza: mi mette un po' a disagio anche se non riesco proprio a comprenderne il motivo. E' sempre più che cortese con tutti! E poi non conosce ancora uno dei suoi migliori pregi: è un mago con le cose meccaniche!"

Di chi stava parlando?

Il cuore di Charles ebbe un curioso strattone: Erik.

"E' un ingegnere, da quel che ne so.."

La ragazza rise.

"Anche mio fratello maggiore, ma non sa cambiare una lampadina! Invece lui ha fatto ripartire l'impianto elettrico dell'ospedale come niente! Un mese fa, una delle molte tempeste di lampi sul deserto ha causato un corto circuito e mi sa che, se non c'era lui, eravamo ancora al buio adesso. Da allora, quando si rompe qualcosa - qualsiasi cosa - il primario chiama lui, e le assicuro che nessuno s'è mai lamentato! Beninteso, per me può far funzionare le cose anche solo per imposizione delle mani, ma…"

Becky continuò a cinguettare, leggera, Charles si impedì di prestarle ancora attenzione.

Aveva avuto l'impressione che la ragazza stesse, inizialmente mostrando il suo interessamento nei propri confronti e ora parlava di un altro? Oltretutto continuando a lodare le sue infinite capacità, tipicamente 'virili': aggiustare le cose!

Un meccanico!

Era abile, riusciva a fare tutto, un 'mago'.. bha! Bastava solo che ora non iniziasse a dirgli quanto lo trovasse attraente, con i capelli tanto chiari, e così particolari, con quel viso duro, e quegli occhi che..

"Ma è russo?"

Becky si fermò e parve riflettere per un attimo.

"Non lo so, dottore, per me gli europei parlano tutti con un accento così assurdo! Sarà polacco.."

"Polacco? - una voce che proveniva da lì vicino, e che li prese entrambi alla sprovvista. Uno sguardo poco conciliante, mitigato appena da una scrollata di spalle - Sono prussiano, Prussia dell'est. Bastava chiederlo."

Lei lo fissò un attimo, stupefatta, poi sorrise.

"Ecco: polacco! L'avevo detto!"

Charles scosse il capo.

"No, la Prussia è tedesca.."

"Era."

Lei incrociò le braccia, Erik sospirò, seccato.

Charles si domandò cosa mai poteva importargli da dove venisse Erik.

 ___

 "E' difficile non domandarsi cosa t'importi della mia provenienza."

"Curiosità, Erik, pura curiosità. - una nuova serata, ancora pallida, una nuova birra per lui che solitamente era considerato, dagli amici, come quasi astemio - Non avrei mai detto che tu fossi tedesco."

L'altro si strinse nelle spalle.

"I tedeschi non sono, alla fine, differenti da chiunque altro, Charles, e chi dice il contrario mente. Dopo tutto io sono semplicemente nato in una famiglia tedesca, tutto il resto della mia vita smentisce l'idea che io possa sentirmi legato in qualche maniera speciale a quella terra."

Non c'era una particolare emozione in quel discorso, non si sentiva dolore né un qualche rimpianto. Raramente Charles aveva immaginato di poter incontrare un uomo così.

E non ci aveva mai davvero sperato.

"Sai, ci pensavo proprio oggi: non sei qui da tanto. Qualche anno, no? Immaginavo che fossi tornato a casa dopo la guerra."

Un sospiro: questa volta ci fu, appena sussurrato tra i denti, ma percepibile.

"Casa? Non esiste più nulla del genere. Non ho ricordi nitidi dei posti in cui sono cresciuto e, anche se ce li avessi, tutto è stato distrutto. Ho vissuto in un altro paese per anni, in una di quelle che furono le repubbliche baltiche, e.."

"In Russia?! - uno sguardo, un leggero cenno. Charles sbigottì. - Sei.. sei un comunista?!"

Charles si stupì del suo stesso stupore nell'udirsi fare un'affermazione simile, che tanto suonava d'accusa. Fortuna che ad Haifa non era come a New York, dove chiunque si sarebbe voltato, preoccupato, a fissare colui che era stato additato in quel modo! Lì nessuno degli avventori, invece, diede segno di aver udito, o di preoccuparsi.

Erik si limitò ad una pallida occhiata di riprovazione.

"No, ma anche se fosse? Mettila così: visto che non avrei mai potuto essere nero, ho scelto il rosso."

"Esistono scelte meno drastiche. - Charles dovette appoggiare il boccale - Non è che  o sei un reazionario o un rivoluzionario, sai? C'è un'infinita gamma di opzioni."

"Immagino che tu ti stia per farmi la tua personale apologia del liberismo democratico."

"Non si tratta di apologia, si tratta di ragionevolezza! Seriamente non riesco a capire, in un uomo pragmatico come sei tu, una scelta simile. L'ideale ad essa sottesa, le scelte che si devono fare per vivere in maniera coincidente con una società simile.."

Erik sorrise.

"Homo homini lupus."

Uno sguardo dubbioso, il tempo di recuperare ricordi lontani, sepolti negli anni del campus.

"Hobbes?"

Un cenno del capo.

"Tu parli di filosofia, Charles, non di vita concreta e io ti rispondo nella stessa maniera. Per quel che mi riguarda Hobbes ha perfettamente ragione: ogni uomo è solo un lupo fra i lupi. Lasciato libero uccide, distrugge, non sa fare altro."

"Non puoi generalizzare. Non è detto che ciò che è accaduto accadrà di nuovo."

Charles si obbligò ad evitare di fissare il braccio dell'altro uomo, coperto dalla manica candida della camicia: perennemente calata sui polsi, nonostante il caldo torrido. E lui, in tanti giorni di frequentazione, mai un segno di sudore, mai niente addosso che non fosse candido e perfettamente stirato, senza una piega, neppure un po' spiegazzato.  Ci sarebbe stato da invidiarlo.

"Certo che accadrà. Gli uomini non sono capaci di vivere in pace."

Charles strinse le labbra.

"Ma dimmi la verità: davvero pensi ragionevole sacrificare la propria libertà per una vita pacifica?"

"Libertà è un termine eccessivamente valorizzato, e in maniera aprioristica. Gli uomini solitamente non pensano, hanno sempre bisogno di qualcuno che lo faccia al posto loro. Non è meglio che si appoggino ad una struttura che li obblighi a scelte definite? Così hanno pure una scusa perfetta per la loro vigliaccheria."

"Ora sei tu a fare filosofia. E stai generalizzando in maniera eccessiva. Comunque davvero, in coscienza, sei disponibile ad immolare la tua possibilità di scelta per una scusa?"

Uno sguardo lungo, intenso.

"Io? Io parlavo delle persone. Io non sono come loro. - Erik lo fissò quasi dolorosamente - E tu lo sai."

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorni -e sere- in reparto.

Era vero. Lo sapeva.

Lo aveva saputo da subito: quelle visioni, quegli occhi, i lupi.

Il vedersi senza conoscersi e sentirsi come preda d'un assurdo colpo di fulmine: riconoscere nell'altro un proprio simile. Vicinanza, assonanza, possibilità.

Gli amici si conoscono nello stesso modo, a volte basta meno che uno sguardo. Tra amanti pure è così: una scintilla scoccata chissà dove. Senza spiegazioni né motivi..

Lui ed Erik: una nuova razza?

Eppure, nonostante tutto, era bastato guardarsi per sapere.

E credere non serviva a nulla, perché credere è un atto di fede e si basa sulla speranza suscitata dall'ignoranza. Quando invece si sa perfettamente ogni cosa, la credenza diventa sapere, accettazione. Sicurezza.

In più: in questo modo non era svanito il fascino, anzi. Lo stupore certo s'era tinto d'un incredibile calore e la convinzione razionale di non essere solo aveva assunto la morbida dolcezza della rassicurazione.

Non da solo, mai più, perché, in fondo non lo era mai stato. Non lo sarebbe mai stato, neppure se non fosse esistito nessun altro all'infuori di loro due.  Insieme, ora, bastavano a riempire il mondo.

Charles si sciacquò il viso di fronte allo specchio annerito del bagno del reparto e, incrociando il proprio sguardo, quasi sorrise.

Era uno psichiatra, conosceva le persone, era giovane e, in più, per qualche motivo che non comprendeva, era sempre stato circondato da un buon numero di ragazze che si confidavano con lui e, dunque, aveva ampia dimestichezza con certi processi mentali: e davvero i suoi sembravano i discorsi di un innamorato! Almeno: di uno che si fosse preso una cotta fulminante.

Ci aveva pensato spesso a quanto il riconoscimento del sé tramite lo sguardo altrui fosse percepito frequentemente come una fonte d'amore, e quanto fosse fondamentale. Charles, dopo tutto, non si era mai sentito non amato, o non riconosciuto, non aveva mai patito la sindrome del reietto o dell'escluso. Nonostante i suoi poteri, aveva imparato presto a convivere con essi e non credeva di essere più speciale di quanto capitava a qualsiasi adolescente 'normale' del mondo. Era stato certo, poi, di non avere bisogno di un altro come lui per.. per essere felice. Aveva cercato qualcun altro che possedesse la sua particolarità solo perché era ragionevole che ci fosse, ma non ne sentiva alcun bisogno.

Lo credeva con forza.

Si era sbagliato.

Uscì nel corridoio spoglio.

Quella era una pessima giornata per il piccolo Isaak, uno dei pochi nati nei campi. E sopravvissuti ad essi.

Di solito stava muto e immobile per ore intere a fissare un punto vago, presente solo nel suo sguardo. Oggi, invece, pativa il ricordo di troppo dolore, di troppo orrore, e urlava disperato l'angoscia e la debolezza, e avrebbe volentieri sbattuto la testa contro il muro con violenza, ripetutamente, per farvi uscire quelle immagini terribili, se delle mani forti, come quelle che gli circondavano le spalle, non l'avessero sollevato, cercando di calmarlo con parole e lenti movimenti piuttosto che con i soliti medicinali a cui era fin troppo avvezzo.

Isaak urlava: l'avrebbe fatto per ore, ma Erik non gli avrebbe mai permesso di farsi del male, per quanto poteva. A qualunque punto del suo turno fosse, qualunque medico ci fosse nei paraggi, non c'era nessuno in tutta Haifa che riuscisse a quietarlo come faceva lui con parole note a loro due soli, e delle braccia forti a proteggerlo.

Charles li guardava, in fondo al corridoio. Isaak che avrebbe dovuto essere  un adolescente e sembrava un bambino vecchio, ed Erik: infinita pazienza, una dolcezza attenta e non stucchevole, sollecita.

Un’infermiera, accanto a di Charles, faticava a staccare lo sguardo. Biologicamente lei aveva tutte le ragioni per sentirsene così attratta: era una femmina di fronte a un prestante esemplare maschio dotato visibilmente pure d'un notevole istinto di protezione verso i cuccioli, non poteva che sentirsi sedotta. Quello che non riusciva a spiegarsi era perché lui stesso si fosse ritrovato a fissarlo in quel modo.

E se ci prestava davvero attenzione, si accorgeva che gli mancava un poco il fiato e si scopriva avvinto e affascinato.

Charles era un medico, sapeva bene come trattare con i pazienti e, in più, sapeva  di avere un atteggiamento naturalmente conciliante, però non sarebbe mai riuscito a trattare Isaak come faceva Erik.

Lui era stato.. padre.

L'idea lo colpì quasi fisicamente, con forza, obbligandolo a distogliere lo sguardo e ad allontanarsi.

Padre?

Poteva essersi sbagliato. Che non fosse in grado di leggere dentro la mente di Erik ormai avrebbe dovuto essersi rassegnato, eppure quello l'aveva letto nei suoi gesti, ed essi potevano mentire ancor meno che l'inconscio.

Padre: avrebbe potuto esserlo. E marito, anche.

Charles, di nuovo, non riusciva a farsi scendere il fiato nella gola e il motivo non riusciva ad immaginarlo.

Preferiva non saperlo.

Era il dolore: un grumo di sofferenza opaca e densa che pesava, tralucente, sul fondo dello sguardo di Erich. Non bastava esso a tenerlo fuori dalla sua mente, ma esisteva e rendeva le sue difese più forti ed alte.

Quel dolore poteva celare qualsiasi cosa.

Anche Erik era sopravvissuto. Per quanto aveva potuto esser stato fortunato, a riguardo, doveva essere passato attraverso qualcosa che non si poteva dire. Charles non lo sapeva, ma lo percepiva, e ringraziava l'abilità di poter rinchiudere fuori di sé le voci di tutti quelli che lo circondavano, altrimenti sarebbe impazzito.

Di tutti, tranne Erik.

Quell'inferno aveva annientato, spezzato, menomato ognuno di quelli che erano lì. Aveva distrutto. Forse: aveva cancellato.

La vita. Il passato. La speranza di un futuro.

Un padre?

Era forse stato padre, prima, e dopo il campo aveva cancellato ogni cosa? Eppure era così giovane!

Chissà a che età era stato preso. Chissà quanto tempo aveva trascorso imprigionato. Magari non era di famiglia completamente ebrea, ma era considerato un mezzosangue e dunque era riuscito a vivere fuori e in maniera quasi agevole, per più tempo. Forse era stato appena sfiorato. Forse.

Sarebbe bastato domandarglielo.

Non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

 ___

Il pennino della stilografica tracciava segni stranamente incomprensibili, anche ai suoi occhi, mentre non faceva altro che meditare circa qualcosa di cui preferiva eludere anche il solo nome.

Un leggero bussare lo distolse da quello che stava facendo.

La porta non attese il suo cenno, per aprirsi e nel buio notturno e rapido che allagava ogni cosa, tracimando dalla finestra, la linea netta della luce giallognola della lampada tagliò la soglia.

"Sei ancora qui? - una domanda davvero stupita. E stanca - Ero convinto fossi già a casa."

Erik venne avanti lentamente, porgendogli delle cartelle. Charles si voltò appena per gettare uno sguardo sull'orologio a muro del suo ufficio.

"Il tuo turno non è finito tre ore fa?"

"Isaak stasera non riusciva a prendere sonno."

Un sorriso stanco, un po' pallido.

Non sembrava vero.

Charles lo guardava e non riusciva a capacitarsi: Erich era una somma infinita di contraddizioni, che non sarebbero mai riuscite a stare insieme. E più si sforzava di comprendere, più si scontrava con l'impossibilità vera di saperlo, di conoscerlo.

Quel silenzio era insieme minaccia e pace, meraviglia e terrore.

"Vuoi un caffè?"

Erik gli si sedette di fronte soppesando lentamente la richiesta mentre, con due dita, si premette una tempia, in un gesto ormai frequente.

"Fosse stato un altro momento ben volentieri. Ora però sono distrutto: devo solo decidermi ad andarmene da qui."

"Se mi aspetti potremmo fare un pezzo di strada insieme. Devo solo mettere via un paio di cose."

Charles si alzò in piedi più precipitosamente di quanto avesse calcolato.

Un plico di cartelle mediche scivolò di lato.

Un foglietto bianco ondeggiò pigramente nell'aria.

Perfetto: pensò.

La luce sbieca che lasciava una pozza chiara circoscritta al piano ingombro della scrivania. Il ticchettare delle lancette, nero su bianco, che sembrava vivere tra loro come un qualcosa di fisico, adatto a scandire lo spazio. L'uomo, di fronte a lui, che era solo una macchia chiara, sfumata nel buio della sera, immobile nell'attimo presente, con due dita a prendere al volo un lembo di carta, un lampo curioso nello sguardo, un'espressione inusuale...

L'istante perfetto passò.

"Cerchi un appartamento?"

Lo stupore era palese e sincero.

"L'ospedale ha avuto problemi con le assegnazioni, da quel che ne so, e non vorrei sembrare scortese, ma non mi piace affatto stare in albergo. Mi pare di non riuscire mai a riposare come si deve."

"Non ne avevo idea. - sotto le dita la carta frusciò, piegandosi piano, come nel sussurrare un sorriso segreto. - A volte il caso... sai? Fino a poche settimane fa dividevo un appartamento con dei colleghi che non credo tu abbia fatto in tempo a conoscere. Si sono trasferiti a Gaza."

"Stai cercando casa anche tu?"

Un nuovo sorriso, indecifrabile.

"Meglio: dei coinquilini."

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trasferimento in un nuovo appartamento

Un appartamento semplice. Probabilmente identico a mille altri.

La porta d'ingresso si apriva su una stanza chiara quasi vuota, che ruotava intorno ad un tavolo e quattro sedie. Poco più in là un divano messo di sbieco verso un apparecchio televisivo.

Era facile immaginare che lì dentro non ci vivessero donne: nessun soprammobile, neppure il minimo oggetto inutile, né quadri. Solo il candore immacolato delle pareti dipinte di fresco. E un calendario striminzito.

'La camera libera è di là. - Erik aveva indicato una delle due porte affiancate sulla destra - E' una matrimoniale, in effetti, ma sull'affitto potremmo accordarci. In fondo sei uno dei pochi coinquilini che mi vadano a genio.'

Charles, stupendosi da solo, aveva faticato un poco ad udire al di sopra del rombo tumultuoso del suo cuore. Si rifiutò di domandarsi il motivo.

'E la tua?'

'Dall'altra parte.'

Una porta. Esattamente come le altre.

Una lieve ombra di fastidio nell'indicarla come se, sotteso, vi fosse l'implicito avvertimento di non entrarci senza un permesso più che esplicito.

Curioso: la durezza aspra di Erik fioriva sempre in frangenti che Charles considerava perfettamente innocui.

Era tutto come si aspettava che fosse: una casa piccola, spoglia. Un  po' triste anche se chiara. E piena di luce.

Assolutamente invasa dalla luce.

Il pomeriggio successivo l'aveva trascorso a trasferirsi lì, e a sistemare le sue cose.

Charles non era abituato a nulla del genere: pensava alla sua casa bianca, con le colonne all'ingresso, lo scalone di rappresentanza e il parco nel verde delle colline di Salem Centre. Pensava all'appartamento in cui aveva vissuto al Campus. Alla villa che sua madre affittava quando, in primavera, si trasferiva in Florida. Pensava alle feste a cui aveva partecipato, a tutte le case che aveva frequentato.

Pensava a quello, guardandosi intorno, e una parte di lui gli diceva che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi smarrito.

Era solo: Erik era uscito per il suo turno in ospedale, e il silenzio a circondarlo sembrava quasi vivo. Tutto quello che aveva dovuto guardare era stato veduto, e da fare non gli rimaneva altro.

 Eppure non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Gli era ritornato in mente, chiaramente, quando era bambino e sua madre gl'insegnava a dar retta al proprio istinto perché a volte esso può farci vedere più lontano dei nostri poveri occhi.

'A volte il nostro Angelo Custode ci sussurra pezzi di verità, sta a noi accoglierla.'

Ora: laico, medico affermato, ricordava quella storiella per bambini e sorrideva, come se non avesse mai potuto compiere un'azione più sbagliata che non crederle.

Che stupidaggine!

Sospirò sedendosi sul divano, e stupendosi un poco nel non trovarlo così scomodo, come s'era aspettato.

Aveva cose più serie di cui preoccuparsi, a cui pensare, ora. Il suo lavoro. I suoi pazienti.

Gabrielle Haller era la sua paziente. Il dottor Shomron l'aveva chiamato dagli USA principalmente per lei, e per lei s'era esposto in una maniera irragionevole fin dal primo giorno in cui era stato lì.

Gabrielle aveva quasi trent'anni, appena poco più giovane di lui, e si comportava come una bambina. Il trauma, lo stress, probabilmente.

E perdutamente infatuata di lui.

Una ragazzina: educata, graziosa, sorridente, dolce. Arrossiva per nulla ed era adorabile osservare  come si stupiva del corpo in cui si era svegliata, maturo, morbido e molto lontano da quello acerbo che ricordava. La terapia sarebbe stata faticosa, lo sapeva, ma non era un problema: a tutti già pareva un grosso miracolo che fosse sveglia.

Il resto si sarebbe potuto sistemare.

Riusciva addirittura a ridere!

Gabrielle era il suo personale miracolo.

Charles doveva ammettere che, tramite lei, aveva imparato molto: per esempio ora sapeva per certo che i pazienti in stato catatonico riuscivano comunque a percepire quello che accadeva intorno a loro, a udire ciò che veniva detto loro. Gabrielle ricordava Erik, diceva di aver udito spesso la sua voce, che le parlava e le teneva compagnia.

Erik aveva osservato Gabrielle correre ad abbracciarlo con una strana espressione ma non aveva detto nulla.

Erano divenuti amici, loro tre.

Amici: più o meno.

Gabrielle era innamorata del suo terapeuta – tipico -, nei confronti di Erik si comportava quasi fosse stata una specie di sorella minore, aspettandosi da lui, istintivamente, di essere protetta.

Erik, schivo com'era il suo carattere, aveva accettato il ruolo che Gabrielle gli aveva assegnato con la sua solita, scarsa manifestazione di un reale entusiasmo.

Charles.. Charles si impedì di proseguire in quel discorso.

L'unica cosa davvero importante era che Gabrielle stesse davvero meglio. Tramite lenti, piccoli passi migliorava ogni giorno, e quello forse era il metodo più auspicabile per una persona che avesse subito ferite simili.

Gabrielle aveva, di fronte, ottime possibilità.

Gabrielle avrebbe potuto avere tutto quello che le spettava, e quando fosse guarita, sarebbe stata perfetta. Di carattere e di aspetto.

Gabrielle era assolutamente reattiva, aveva potuto già diminuirle di molto le medicine. Se davvero la sua psiche non era letteralmente regredita, ma le era stato in qualche modo impedito di svilupparsi, allora possedeva in sé davvero una flessibilità invidiabile.

Nonostante il trauma spaventoso.

E quando faceva quel pensiero non poteva non pensare che avrebbe voluto domandare a Erich del suo passato. Di quello che aveva vissuto. Di quello che aveva patito. Di quello che si portava dentro. Del suo, di trauma.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli quale fosse, per intero, il numero tatuato sul suo braccio e conoscere la storia nascosta dietro quelle cifre.

Avrebbe voluto poterlo fissare negli occhi, mentre narrava, perché essi erano così chiari e trasparenti da sembrare finti, eppure sapevano riempirsi di infinite sfumature. Ne era certo.

Si passò una mano sulla fronte.

Gabrielle.. Gabrielle, intanto, stava meglio.

Gabrielle che era così carina.

Gabrielle che era così dolce.

Gabrielle che lo guardava e sorrideva, Gabrielle che gli prendeva la mano e arrossiva..

Charles prese un respiro ed uscì sul piccolo balcone. La luce calava rapidamente nell'aria asciutta  e tersa del deserto che soffiava fin lì.

Si appoggiò al parapetto: Erik.

Nonostante tutto continuava a sognarlo. Lui e i lupi. Lui e la luce strana di una notte di ghiaccio avvolta in lingue di fuoco. Lui e i suoi occhi che non sembravano umani e che, insieme, erano la prima manifestazione di un animo per natura splendido. Lui, di un'adolescenza forte e pura che giocava e rideva senza mai guardarlo.

'Homo homini lupus'

Erik era davvero un lupo pronto a sbranare il proprio fratello per ottenere qualsiasi cosa desiderasse? Il suo cinismo era spesso venuto a confrontarsi con la propria fiduciosa apertura. Sembrava che loro due non avrebbero mai davvero potuto andare d'accordo su nulla. Invece parlavano, discutevano. Invece Charles sentiva Erich vicino, e anche se non condivideva del tutto le sue idee, le comprendeva e sapeva che poteva accettarne i principi che vi stavano alla base. Forse anche lui avrebbe ucciso per difendere chi amava..

Forse..

Ci fu un movimento sul limite dell'orizzonte, parve. Repentino e incomprensibile. Una luce accompagnata ad un sospeso silenzio innaturale.

Il silenzio.

Charles si protese un poco in avanti: se non fosse stato per il silenzio avrebbe pensato, semplicemente ad un'esplosione, qualcosa di drammaticamente frequente in quei giorni e in quella parte del mondo.Eppure l'aria ferma lo smentiva.

Charles si guardò rapidamente intorno. Forse si era sbagliato, forse era stato uno scherzo ottico dovuto al sole che s'infrangeva sulla superficie rossa e ardente del deserto che si poteva intravedere  tra le sagome bianche dei palazzi..

La luce si ripeté.

Una saetta.

Il cielo che muoveva guerra alla terra.

Niente pioggia, niente tuoni: una tempesta elettrica.

Charles spalancò gli occhi, stupito. Aveva letto alcuni articoli scientifici sull'argomento, ma non sapeva fosse una cosa solita.

Lo spettacolo era meraviglioso e, insieme, inquietante. Forse sul deserto, però, era un fatto tanto consueto da non sembrare neppure più degno di nota a chi... sentì il proprio stupore circondato da quello di molti altri. Sembrava che metà della popolazione di Haifa fosse alla finestra ad ammirare ciò che avveniva non troppo lontano dalla città, e l'altra metà fosse per strada.

Frammenti di pensieri, emozioni, lo solleticarono piano.

'guarda! ancora..'

'.. l'altra volta..'

' .. i fulmini..'

'.. la pressione atmosferica che..'

'.. e l'impianto elettrico..'

'ricordi?'

'..bello..'

'.. black out!'

'.. senza fiato..'

Fascinazione pura e stupore. Charles sapeva che, ora, tutta la città era carica di elettricità statica e che le trasmissioni radio sarebbero state fastidiosamente distorte per un periodo piuttosto lungo ma, per assurdo, l'unica cosa cui riusciva a pensare era che avrebbe avvertito la scossa poggiando le mani ovunque.

La frequenza dei fulmini diminuì fino a scomparire del tutto lasciando l'impressione di un orizzonte disperatamente vuoto.

L'immobile lucore notturno, ora, pareva pallido ed insipido. Inutile.

La porta si aprì alle sue spalle, Charles si scoprì a sorridere, sobbalzando appena dallo stupore. Un Erik aggrottato rimase immobile sulla soglia, per un attimo, prima di regalargli un unico sguardo fosco.

Sembrava nervoso, di certo era stanco.

Due passi. Un'antina che cigolò aprendosi, il rumore del vetro che scivolava  su un ripiano duro.

Un nuovo sguardo.

"Buon riposo, Charles."

"Non hai visto i.."

"No. - asciutto. Non si voltò più - Ho mal di testa."

Si chiuse nella sua stanza come quella motivazione avesse avuto il potere di spiegare ogni cosa.

Come se ci fosse bisogno, sempre, di spiegare ogni cosa. O una scusante.

Charles sbatté le palpebre, sentendosi strano.

Appoggiò una mano sullo stipite della porta.

E avvertì la scossa.

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vita si fa un po' più movimentata

Charles sapeva cosa sarebbe successo se avesse allungato una mano.

Evitò semplicemente di farlo: per ora bastava.

Evitò pure di sbuffare perché non voleva svegliare Gabrielle.

Un mese prima aveva assistito, per la prima volta nella sua vita, a una tempesta di fulmini.

Un mese prima il dottor Shomron aveva convenuto con lui sul fatto che, la loro paziente speciale, fosse guarita. Il fatto che non avesse nessun che potesse prendersi cura di lei lo rendeva titubante sul dimetterla così in fretta. Ragionevolmente: la Palestina poteva essere un paese difficile per una ragazza come Gabrielle, sola e con un passato simile... ma Charles gli aveva risposto che Gabrielle aveva un posto dove andare. E non sarebbe stata sola.

Con lui.

Da allora erano diventati.. amanti.

Erik non aveva avanzato obbiezioni, se non quella, schietta, che non gli pareva deontologicamente corretto avere un rapporto simile con una paziente. Erik aveva ragione, ma il suo non mettere in atto altre misure nei suoi confronti gli permise di attuare i suoi desideri senza troppi problemi.

Gabrielle gli dormiva al fianco, ora.

Un tempo avrebbe pensato a lei come la sua fidanzata, ora, invece, sapeva che era la sua amante. Non altro.

Era solo cresciuto.. o forse era divenuto più cinico?

Forse era stato contagiato dall'amarezza di Erik.

Era certo che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi lievemente in colpa, almeno, per quello che era successo, e che continuava a succedere. Che avrebbe dovuto essere più schivo, più preoccupato al suo buon nome, se non di quello di lei.

Invece era ansioso solo per i sogni che continuava a fare.

Meglio: il sogno.

Erik ed i lupi.

A lui non ne aveva mai parlato, ed era strano anche quello. Perché, quel sogno era una sciocchezza, paragonato ai discorsi che, solitamente, facevano.

Quando parlavano di altri come loro, quando organizzavano una visione per un mondo futuro dove ci fosse spazio anche per quelli come loro, quando discutevano su che politica fosse meglio tentare di attuare all'inizio. Quando mettevano in mostra i loro cuori, quando si spogliavano l'anima perché uno vedesse quella dell'altro. Quando svelavano i propri sogni.

Senza paura.

Perché guardarsi era riconoscersi. E riconoscere l'altro era riconoscere ed accettare se stessi, i propri poteri, il loro essere speciali, ed unici, ma non soli.

No, con Erik Charles aveva smesso di essere solo.

Lo chiamava amico. E non aveva paura ad ammettere che era qualcosa di più profondo ancora, di più viscerale, anche se non sapeva che nome dargli.  E nonostante Erich fosse affetto da una cronica mancanza di fiducia nei confronti del resto del mondo, con lui parlava, con lui si apriva: era la più splendida manifestazione di affetto che Charles sentisse di aver mai sperimentato.

Con Erik poteva passare ore a parlare, a confrontarsi, a discutere senza annoiarsi minimamente. Anzi. Quando succedeva che fossero troppo impegnati per riuscire a ritagliare un po' di tempo per loro, Charles scopriva che era insopportabile il senso di quella mancanza.

Forse era il fascino dell'ignoto.

Erik era impenetrabile ai suoi poteri, ed era l'unico che avesse mai incontrato che non lo assordasse con i suoi pensieri. Insieme era l'unico che avrebbe davvero potuto riservargli delle sorprese. In più gli era assolutamente impossibile cercare di comprendere il suo punto di vista: e non solo perché era un uomo e dunque peculiare, come chiunque altro. Ma perché Erik possedeva un potere che gli era incomprensibile: Charles percepiva pensieri e sensazioni, emozioni, frasi, Erik? Erik toccava, manipolava, percepiva, viveva di elettricità, energia, onde magnetiche, campi di forza. Per Charles tutto era soggettività, per Erik tutto era cosa. Una cosa viva, forse, ma sempre un oggetto. Anche le persone.

Non riusciva a comprendere che mondo potesse percepire Erik.

Le tempeste di fulmini sul deserto erano il suo mal di testa.

La sua abilità a riparare qualsiasi cosa era il suo personalissimo modo per rimettere a posto il mondo ed evitarsi il fastidio insostenibile di una dissonanza troppo vicina. Probabilmente lo faceva davvero imponendo le mani.. o in un modo molto simile.

Parlavano di tutto: del presente e del futuro. Soprattutto del futuro.

Il passato, invece, Erik lo gradiva poco, e di sicuro non parlava mai del proprio.

Era un uomo incredibile. Più ci pensava, più sapeva che era vero.

Ed era pure un ottimo amico.

Ma c'era qualcosa di più. Qualcosa che si proibiva di nominare, e un istinto simile lo ghiacciava dal timore.

Perché, poi? Non c'era nulla da temere in Erik.

Di sicuro: nulla in lui lo avrebbe mai aggredito, o ferito, o tradito.

In effetti i suoi sogni non lo smentivano su questo. Nonostante i lupi, l'ambientazione preoccupante, l'Erik che lo visitava di notte non sembrava altro che un ragazzino selvaggio e grave insieme. Non c'era sangue sulla sua anima, non c'era nulla a rendere torbido il suo sguardo. I lupi erano protezione e insieme affetto, e a Charles non regalava mai neppure uno sguardo, come se non lo vedesse. O come se non lo considerasse affatto degno di nota.

Era solo un sogno.. per una volta, anche se era uno psichiatra, avrebbe potuto pensare che un sogno non nascondesse nulla, al suo interno.

Gabrielle si mosse al suo fianco. Il lenzuolo frusciò a contatto con la sua pelle, morbida.

Delizioso il suo profumo. Adorabile lei.

Perfetta: semplicemente.

La donna perfetta con cui vivere una vita perfetta: una di quelle famiglie da propaganda elettorale.

Charles si alzò dal letto, infastidito.

La cucina avrebbe dovuto essere vuota: Erik la notte prima era tornato molto tardi..

Si era sbagliato.

Erik era già lì, seduto al tavolo, chino su delle carte, sembravano delle mappe, e né la stanchezza che doveva portarsi addosso, né la luce strana che entrava dalla finestra socchiusa parevano in grado di scalfirne l'apparenza seria e concentrata. Tesa.

Charles lo fissò per un attimo e lo fulminò un pensiero che non sapeva da dove venne. Per anni i nazisti avevano cercato l'Ubermensch. L'oltre uomo. Potente, terribile, superiore: come... come Erik. E avevano avuto Erik fra le mani, e l'avevano rinchiuso in un loro inferno, e avevano fatto di tutto per ucciderlo. Ce l'avevano avuto a loro disposizione e l'avevano gettato via.

I desideri quando divenivano assoluti, potevano rendere tanto ciechi da sviare anche la ricerca stessa?

Se Erik avesse lavorato per loro chi avrebbe potuto fermarli?

Erik era.. quello? Si stupì a pensare a lui come .. un'arma. Si stupì e si arrabbiò con se stesso.

Sobbalzò come se fosse stato colto in flagrante quando Erik sollevò lo sguardo su di lui.

Qualcosa di rapido passò in quegli occhi chiari prima di mettersi in piedi piegando i fogli che aveva studiato fino a quel momento, infilandoli in un taccuino gonfio di appunti. Sembrava.

Fu solo in quell'istante che Charles divenne consapevole della sacca da viaggio accanto alla porta d'ingresso e agli abiti che Erik aveva indosso.

Sbarbato, lavato, con indosso una camicia che non mostrava la minima piega, le maniche lunghe a coprirgli, con una specie di pudore, gli avambracci e i polsi nonostante il caldo. Come sempre. Ma non il solito colore, non la divisa per l’ospedale.

Lo fissava come se si aspettasse una qualche reazione, una qualche illuminazione, come se fosse stato Charles a dovergli dare una qualche notizia, e non viceversa.

"Starò via per qualche giorno."

Charles sentì, letteralmente, il sangue ghiacciarglisi nelle vene.

"Dove vai?"

Perché tanta ansia?

"A Gaza, per lavoro."

Charles strinse i pugni, sentendosi sconvolto dall'idea di... doverlo guardare andar via. E di non sapere quando sarebbe tornato. Né perché. Né come.

"Non puoi andare!"

Il tono di Charles suonò stranamente drastico, e perentorio. Del tutto fuori luogo rispetto alla situazione.

Erik parve non stupirsene. Si limitò ad osservarlo per un lungo istante, fisso, negli occhi.

Gli sorrise un saluto.

 ___

Il motore si mise in moto.

L'avrebbe fatto anche se non avesse infilato la chiave, a dire il vero, ma la ritualità di certe azioni lo tranquillizzava.

La jeep imboccò la strada principale di Haifa, lasciandosi il centro alle spalle.

Quando era uscito non si era voltato. Farlo avrebbe reso solo le cose più difficili.

Non era colpa di Charles, lui era solo ingenuo. Forse gli piaceva anche per questo.

Erik sorrise appena guardando il sole rosso e torrido che sorgeva lentamente sull'orizzonte.

La vita era forte.

La vita non si lasciava mai sconfiggere. Lo vedeva tutti i giorni con i pazienti con cui lavorava, con tutti quelli che lo circondavano. E lo vedeva in se stesso.

Il dolore poteva essere assurdo, ma la vita trovava sempre un modo, qualunque esso fosse, per continuare. Non si lasciava spezzare dalla sofferenza, se non quando si decideva di non vivere più.

Quando ci si arrendeva, quando si rinunciava. Altrimenti si sarebbe sopravvissuti.

E ci si sarebbe svegliati, un giorno, scoprendo che il cuore aveva ripreso a battere, che si vedevano di nuovo i colori del cielo, che si godeva ancora del profumo di un mattino, che tutto era lì, ed aspettava solo di essere afferrato.

Erik strinse le dita sul volante.

Adesso avrebbe dovuto fare quello che credeva meglio, e poi... poi gli sarebbe piaciuto...

Trattenne un attimo il fiato socchiudendo gli occhi di fronte al riverbero troppo violento del sole.

Charles era troppo ingenuo, ma non era stupido.

Però Erik, al contrario di lui, sapeva benissimo che nome dare a quello che aveva sentito muovergli dentro. Quel languore, quel tepore. L'aveva già provato. Si aspettava di trovarsi di nuovo a provarlo.

Con un uomo? Quello era stato una sorpresa, non l'avrebbe mai neppure voluto pensare. Ma a certe cose non si poteva comandare. E ora non poteva farci più assolutamente nulla.

Chissà perché mai gli aveva proposto di dividere lo stesso appartamento?

Gli era successo. Gli stava succedendo. Forse gli sarebbe successo di nuovo.

 Innamorarsi


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik lontano e Charles a tormentarsi..

Era riuscito a calmarsi.

Per i primi tre giorni aveva fatto come se nulla fosse successo.

Al quarto era entrato, furioso, nello studio del dottor Shomron pretendendo una spiegazione. Aveva poi girato una dozzina di uffici, sezioni, enti, che se lo passavano l'un l'altro e che non sapevano dargli una risposta. Qualunque cosa fosse, era una situazione grave: ogni tanto capitava che Erik se ne andasse. Per lavoro, diceva. E da parte delle autorità ospedaliere era meglio se non fossero sollevati problemi anche se, sotto sotto, nessuno ne sapeva niente. Né quando partisse, né quando ci si aspettava tornasse, né per fare cosa. Di certo: non per l'ospedale.

Shomron si era premurato di consigliargli discrezione, se proprio non riusciva ad evitare di portare avanti certe ricerche, e Charles sapeva che aveva ragione lui. Nonostante questo, però, darsi per vinto non gli sembrava una soluzione.

Dopo una settimana fu obbligato ad accettare il fatto che voleva Erik di ritorno, e per quello avrebbe anche sacrificato la sua curiosità.

All'ottavo giorno si mostrò tanto intrattabile che Shomron lo obbligò ad una settimana, almeno, di ferie.

Il nono lo trascorse nervoso come una tigre in gabbia, chiuso nel suo appartamento, sforzandosi di seguire le tracce psichiche che Erik avrebbe dovuto aver lasciato. Che non trovò, se non spezzate ed incomprensibili..

Il decimo era seduto sul divano, stremato, una tazza di caffè ora freddo fra le mani e lo sguardo che vagava fuori dalla finestra.

Non voleva prestare attenzione al centinaio di pure banalità che gli passavano per la mente, tipo che ci si accorge di quanto una persona sia importante solo quando non l'abbiamo più con noi. Erano sciocchezze degne di un funerale, e lì non era morto nessuno.

Charles chiuse gli occhi. Come aveva potuto lasciarlo andare via?

Senza dirglielo!

Fortuna che Gabrielle non c'era. Fortuna che l'aveva convinta ad uscire e a lasciarlo in pace per un paio d'ore almeno. Fortuna: o non avrebbe saputo trattenere la disperazione.

Non di fronte a lei.

Non ora, che aveva compreso. Che sapeva. Che sentiva.

Aveva baciato lei perché non poteva baciare lui. Perché aveva accarezzato, assaggiato la sua pelle per illudersi che bastasse quello per immaginare il sapore di Erik. Perché ogni parola, ogni sguardo, nella memoria e nella lontananza aveva assunto un significato mai immaginato.

Che non aveva mai voluto immaginare.

E ora che sapeva e che voleva, e che doveva dirglielo, non c'era!

E chissà dov'era.

E chissà quando sarebbe tornato.

E come.

L'ansia gli morse il cuore. E se non fosse tornato affatto? Se si fosse stufato di lui? Se avesse intuito quel suo morboso desiderio e se ne fosse ritratto disgustato? Se l'avesse disprezzato? Se non..

La chiave girò nella serratura. Qualcosa scattò dentro Charles.

Si alzò in piedi.

A fronteggiare Erik, sulla soglia.

La sua paura.

Il suo desiderio.

Erik era lì.

"Cosa fai.."

Non gli lasciò terminare la frase.

Vide la mano lasciare la presa sulla sacca da viaggio. Il tonfo sordo fu come un rimbombo che Charles sentì direttamente nel cuore.

Gli si precipitò fra le braccia.

L'unica cosa che, ora, gli sembrava potesse tenerlo in vita: il corpo di Erik, duro, contro il proprio.

Il suo calore addosso.

Il suo odore in cui affogare.

In cui perdersi.

In cui morire.

Charles sentì i singhiozzi chiudergli la gola, mentre la preoccupazione gli si scioglieva in petto. La paura era evaporata, condensandosi in sollievo all'altezza degli occhi. E la gioia esplose come fuochi d'artificio.

Il silenzio confuso e singhiozzante, incoerente, s'immolò in un bacio.

Un bacio: labbra sulle labbra.

Il coraggio per farlo, Charles, sapeva di non averlo mai avuto. Era stata solo l'avventata euforia del momento. Il liquefatto, puro desiderio che gli scorreva nelle vene.

Che gli deliziava l'anima.

Che avrebbe potuto alimentare la paura, dandole la forza per divenir concreta.

Il corpo di Erik si irrigidì.

Brusco ed immobile insieme. Stupito. Incredulo, forse.

Charles trattenne il fiato, non staccando le labbra dalle sue: che ora venisse l'accusa, l'odio! Che ora ci fosse il rifiuto, ma non si sarebbe allontanato da lui.

Non avrebbe più potuto.

Non dopo essersi avvolto nel suo odore. Non dopo aver assaggiato il suo sapore.

Fu un secondo. Un unico, misero secondo. In esso Charles si perse, sprofondando, sciogliendosi, perché quel ricordo divenisse una parte di lui. Perché non potesse mai dimenticare. Perché non si potesse negare.

La reazione di Erik venne.

Inaspettata: come tutto di lui. Meraviglioso. Terrorizzante.

E, insieme..

Erik rispose al bacio.

Lì, contro la porta chiusa. Le mani a premerselo addosso. Le labbra che si muovevano con un'urgenza e una forza che mai nessuna donna avrebbe potuto usare. Le braccia a stringerlo.

Charles gli infilò le mani fra i capelli, tremando. Da quando desiderava farlo?

Sentì Erik spingerlo indietro, un passo per volta.

Da sempre. Erano morbidi e belli, proprio come aveva sognato. Ed essere così vicini, così uniti, era ancora più meraviglioso di qualsiasi sogno.

Il tavolo.

Charles perse l'equilibrio.

Erik non lo lasciò andare.  Lo sollevò appena facendolo sedere sul bordo.

Se fino a quel momento tutto aveva mostrato contorni simili a quelli di una specie di sogno confuso ed ovattato, roseo e romantico, ora ogni cosa divenne carne e lava. Desiderio di pelle, di corpo. Di sesso.

Le mani di Erik gli sollevarono la camicia. Dallo stupore Charles scostò le labbra e chinò il capo per vedere se davvero le sensazioni che stava provando non fossero che immaginazione. La realtà di ciò che stava avvenendo lo colpì.

Lo sguardo di Erik improvvisamente si fece lucente: domanda e pretesa insieme.

Di un gesto. Di una parola. Di un cenno.

"Erik.."

La propria voce così roca non l'aveva mai sentita. Erik sorrise in risposta.

Qualcosa che rendeva il fiato più denso, che dilatava le pupille. Un desiderio che era bisogno, che era passione, che era vita. Che era tutto.

E che nel suo fuoco annientava il mondo stesso.

Charles non sentiva alcun bisogno di comprendere. Gli bastava baciare, toccare, ed essere toccato. Spogliato ed accarezzato.

Mani addosso, che col loro muoversi plasmavano i confini stessi  del suo corpo. Del suo io. Lo tenevano in vita e insieme lo obbligavano a..

La camicia di Erik seguì la sorte della propria. La pelle contro la pelle fu una scossa.

Charles spalancò gli occhi. Erich gli morse il collo.

Solo il suo corpo. Niente parole. Niente voci, se non sussurri soffocati che ogni tanto sfuggivano dai baci e dai tocchi. Niente sguardi, ché bastava la pelle per vedere l'altro. Niente passato e niente futuro. Niente: solo loro due.

Il loro corpi.

Il desiderio

Erik gli posò le mani fra le gambe. Charles gemette piegando il collo all'indietro, gli occhi chiusi. Perso. Rapito. Sconvolto. Euforico.

Solo Erik nella mente. Nel cuore. Solo Erik sulla pelle e dentro la carne.

Solo lui.

Come poteva conoscere ogni movimento, ogni gesto che lo faceva impazzire? Come sapeva cosa fare, e come farlo e quando?

L'ultima parte razionale di sé che era ancora rimasta in vita rispose, terrorizzandolo.

Ovvio: è un uomo.

Un maschio.

_Erik è come te. Sa quello che vuoi perché è quello che vuole anche lui. Erik non è simile a nulla di ciò a cui sei abituato, nulla che è giusto desiderare._

E come se fosse Erik, dei due, il telepate, proprio in quell'istante gli prese il viso fra le mani. Con quel gesto dolce ed inaspettato lo obbligò a fissarlo negli occhi, e a perdersi in essi.

Gli occhi di Erik: ne era rimasto affascinato da subito. Di solito scintillavano perfetti e spietati di una consistenza di ghiaccio, ora erano densi e grigi come le nubi di un temporale nel cui cuore esplodevanofulmini incessanti. Un oceano ribollente d'ira e di spuma. Uno squarcio su un altro mondo.

"Charles. - ansimante, appena, le labbra rosse e umide, il corpo teso nell'obbligarsi in quell'attimo immobile - No. Tu non hai mai.."

Una specie di sussulto, un gemito di frustrazione istintiva, un lampo di irritazione che fu cancellata dall'abbassarsi delle palpebre.

E del capo.

Delle spalle.

Del corpo.

Fra le sue gambe.

Charles urlò. Letteralmente.

Quando le labbra di Erik si chiusero sul suo sesso.

Un sogno impossibile: ma non era un sogno.

Erik. Terribile e magnifico.

Che lo catapultava in paradiso nello stesso tempo in cui gli stava spalancando sotto i piedi il più carnale degli inferni.

Erik. Un uomo.

L'uomo che amava.

Il suo muoversi. Il suo calore. Le mani sulle cosce. Le labbra. La lingua.

Erik e il suo corpo perfetto, piegato su di lui, focalizzato su di lui. Desideroso di lui.

Charles gemette di nuovo, e di nuovo, seguendo il ritmo che gl'imponeva Erik.

Il desiderio non aveva più nome.

Il desiderio era tutto.

Charles chiuse gli occhi e ne fu sommerso.

Annientato. Distrutto.

E reso vivo.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo il disastro, la fine del mondo

Il confine tra coraggio  e imprudenza è molto sottile. E' semplice agire esitando fra l'uno e l'altro, anzi. Fin troppo facile.

Charles lo sapeva.

Era stato coraggio inconsapevole gettarsi fra le braccia di Erik. Il bacio, poi!

Certo, da un determinato punto di vista era, quella, l'unica scelta che si potesse fare, ma era accaduto perché non vi aveva riflettuto. Se l'avesse fatto, se non fosse stato tanto sconvolto..

Il rimanere lì abbracciato, avvinghiato a lui, invece, era stato avventato.

Di più: sciocco, stupido. Forse, perfino, crudele. D'una crudeltà stupida e gratuita.

Erik in piedi di fronte  a lui.

Charles l'aveva pregato di non andarsene, di non lasciarlo.

L'abbraccio forte li teneva legati.

Charles, il capo sul suo petto, sognava di poter rimanere così per sempre. Perduto e smarrito e svuotato d'energia, forza. Ubriaco di passione. Gli bastava la pelle di Erik contro la propria, i suoi muscoli a chiuderlo fuori dal mondo. Il ricordo di ciò che era avvenuto. L'infinita, incredula dolcezza.

Tutto era vissuto e non pensato.

Perché non ce n'era bisogno.

Charles non  chiedeva risposte, non voleva motivi né parole: solo il silenzio. Il suo calore. Il suo profumo.

Aveva sentito Gabrielle.

L'aveva sentita da quando aveva iniziato a salire le scale per raggiungere il loro appartamento.

Sapeva che era lei: non c'erano dubbi. Ma: 'ti prego, Erik'.

Pregarlo di rimanere lì. Di tenerlo stretto. Di amarlo con la presenza. Con il silenzio.

Di non andarsene.

Aveva baciato lei perché credeva di non poter baciare lui. Ora che s'era accorto di essersi sbagliato non importava altro.

Neppure Gabrielle che saliva le scale.

Che si avvicinava.

Che apriva la porta.

Non il suo sorriso spezzato. Il dolore. Lo stupore. L'imbarazzo. Il tradimento.

Il suo urlare e voltarsi e correre via.

Erik l'avrebbe rincorsa, se non fosse stato inchiodato in quell'abbraccio.

"Stai con me, ti prego."

Anche se Charles non poteva leggere in lui era facile intuire cosa avrebbe voluto dire.

Forse lo disse anche.

Charles non lo udì.

Chiuse gli occhi e si permise di rimanere avvolto in quel momento meraviglioso, immaginando che avrebbe potuto non finire mai.

___ 

"E' l'Hydra."

"E' cosa?" 

Erik chiuse gli occhi

"Torna nel nostro appartamento, e non aprire a nessuno che non sia io."

Charles lo fissò stupefatto.

"E Gabrielle?!"

"Ci penso io."

 Passi veloci ad allontanarsi da lui. Ad abbandonarlo in una strada polverosa, affollata. Sconvolto. Dove stava andando?

"Vengo con te."

"No." 

"La mia non è una richiesta. - Charles gli si mise al fianco, sicuro e duro. Non poteva lasciarlo andare. Anche se era un'altra persona che stavano cercando. Anche se era Gabrielle a non esser più tornata. Non poteva lasciare che Erik andasse via di nuovo. - Spiegami."

Erik non gli rispose. Il passo rapido di chi sa dove deve andare. E chi affrontare.

A Charles girava la testa: confusione, preoccupazione, e faceva più male a saperle solamente proprie.

Da Erik spirava una gelida efficienza.

Faceva paura.

Al pensiero il fiato gli morì in gola. Rallentò il passo, obbligandosi a non farsi sedurre da quel carisma irragionevole e sanguigno, che scintillava attorno ad Erik, come se fosse stato un manto regale.

Erik faceva sempre paura.

"Se vuoi venire muoviti" 

Charles sentì il gelo invadergli i muscoli, il cuore. S'immobilizzò.

"E' stata colpa mia! - neppure Charles si era atteso di reagire in una maniera simile. - L'ho sentita arrivare e non ho pensato a niente. Non sapevo neppure che esistesse un serio rischio di rapimenti, qui!"

La disperazione aveva una strana consistenza addosso. Sulla lingua.

Lo sguardo di Erik, poco più in là, immobile anch'egli, era lucido. Perfettamente limpido. Fu una sensazione quasi fisica, terribile.

"Tu non sai niente."

Non era un insulto. O, forse, solo una specie. Un qualcosa di antico e strano e forte parve trovare la luce per poi venir velato nuovamente. 

"No. Ma voglio venire con te. Aiutarti."

Non: aiutarla.

Fossero stati i veli intessuti intorno alla nuda verità, ad essere caduti?

Gabrielle non era nulla: Charles avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa, ma non ci riuscì. Ed Erik non domandò spiegazioni, non aggiunse altro, se non un secco 'andiamo'.

"Cos'è l'Hydra?"

L'auto si mise in moto all'appoggiarsi delle mani di Erik sul volante.

"Nazisti."

La voce un sussurro sibilante, pericoloso.

"Ma c'è stata Normiberga!"

"Certo. E anche il processo Heichman, due anni fa, ma ce ne sono altri, in giro. E sono organizzati. Sono l'Hydra."

"Come fai a saperlo?"

"Domanda stupida, Charles. Lo sai come lo so."

Charles lo sapeva? Deglutì. Forse poteva immaginarlo. Forse. Ma non voleva crederci.

"So che.. qualcuno dice.. penso .. - Charles si passò la lingua sulle labbra secche.- che il Mossad abbia organizzato un.. dei.."

"Cacciatori."

Sembrava un epitaffio: la voce aveva la stessa pesantezza di una lastra di marmo.

Di nuovo, come sempre, l'immagine del lupo gli balenò nella mente, ma ora essa assumeva un nuovo significato. 

Le nocche di Erik sbiancarono dalla furia con cui si chiusero sul volante.

"La stavano cercando, e io con loro. Ma non avrei mai sospettato potesse essere Gabrielle! Sono stato stupido."

"Ma perché lei? Cosa può aver mai fatto?!"

"La domanda corretta è 'a che serve?'. - Erik sorrise amaro, terribile -  Lo chiamano l'oro di Hitler."

Charles lo fissò in silenzio scuotendo il capo.

"L'hanno trovato i russi nel bunker, anche se loro negano. Lo sanno tutti!"

"No. A Berlino c'era poco, quasi niente. L'oro è da qualche parte."

"Anche se fosse, che centra.."

"Era una paziente speciale del blocco medico. Non so come: ma addosso ha le coordinate del tesoro. Non rapiscono ebrei a caso, quelli. Soprattutto non verrebbero a farlo in Israele, senza un buon motivo."

Charles tacque.

Le labbra dischiuse.

La mente vuota.

Maledì l'unico dio al quale si rivolgeva per il muro che si trovava di fronte. Niente tenerezza, niente preoccupazione. 

Erik non aveva un cuore? 

Avrebbe voluto sentirsi arrabbiato con lui, furioso. Ma, al posto della rabbia lo colpì l'amarezza, la pena, la preoccupazione.

Per lui.

 ___

La rabbia era una vampa traslucida.

Era potere.

Che imprigionava, spezzava, si espandeva come una marea incontrollabile. Era qualcosa che lui poteva toccare, che sentiva, che gli ronzava nelle orecchie, che gli esplodeva nel cervello.

La rabbia era ricordo.

Rifiuto di dare un nome a ciò che gli si era inciso addosso, ben più profondamente di quei numeri che aveva sul braccio. Dentro. 

Era, finalmente, averli lì davanti, di nuovo, ma a ruoli invertiti.

Ogni volta che era accaduto aveva saputo che era stato quello per cui aveva desiderato vivere: la vendetta. Il terrore nei loro occhi. La rabbia che diveniva incredulità e poi timore e poi.. nulla. 

Fermi, immobili, spezzati giacevano ai suoi piedi come milioni dei suoi erano caduti di fronte a loro. Prima.

Vendetta non era un termine bastante a spiegare. Rabbia non serviva a dire.

Non si poteva dire nulla: le parole erano vane, la bocca muta, la mente vuota. La capacità di scegliere cosa fare proveniva da un'intelligenza profonda, nascosta nelle viscere, che si svegliava come una bestia sanguinaria in quegli assurdi istanti che puzzavano di morte.

Tutto intorno era stato morte.

Il silenzio.

I camini.

La cenere.

E la disperata, assurda, incredibile voglia di vivere. L'aggrapparsi all'esistenza in ogni modo, con tutte le poche forze e la stremata volontà che si possedeva, cancellando ogni altra necessità, ogni altro credo.

E sopravvivere.

Nonostante tutto.

Senza sapere il perché, senza conoscere il motivo, né poter sfoggiare un qualche merito, che non ne esisteva alcuno. Solo la vita che, per puro caso, ogni tanto, riusciva a sfuggire alla morte. Lentamente, con furbizia e costanza, con assurda fortuna. Ogni giorno. Ogni istante. E vivere quel che non può essere detto. Quello che, appena, può venire sognato nel cuore più nero degli incubi che gli strappavano il cuore.

Vivere una vita che tale non poteva essere definita, ma orrore e dolore senza fine. Ma vita, comunque.

Un incubo?

Il ghetto lo era stato.

Aveva creduto, come l'ingenuo ragazzino che era stato, che quello fosse il peggio che avrebbe potuto sopportare, che si potesse vedere, che non potesse esistere nulla di più atroce, svilente, faticoso.. aveva imparato, a sue spese, che ogni cosa poteva diventare peggiore di quello che era. E che si poteva vivere comunque.

Il treno. Il freddo. La fame. La paura. E le marce, gli spari, le fosse, i cadaveri. Cadere, e chiudere gli occhi con la certezza che non avrebbe più potuto riaprirli.

Allora neppure il demonio l'aveva voluto.

Arbeit macht frei.

La neve, il cancello, i forni.

Un luogo dove non bastava chiudere gli occhi per non vedere.

L'orrore era nell'aria che si respirava, l'orrore era dentro se stessi, era ovunque. Era marchio e ceppi, insieme.

Era veder quelle divise nere, lucenti, perfette in un inferno di miseria e sporcizia. Era saperli superiori, bellissimi, puri, paragonati a tutto il resto del mondo: saperlo perché era lì da vedere, era una verità palese, ovvia. Era.. 

L'orrore erano i camini che esalavano fumi densi di ceneri, e dolciastri.

Carni che bruciavano. 

L'orrore era saperlo, e non avere la forza di preoccuparsene.

La vita era stata più forte di tutto quello.

Erik obbligò i ricordi a recedere.

Socchiuse gli occhi: Charles diceva qualcosa.. di stupido ed insensato.

La vita era più forte di tutto.

Lui era sopravvissuto. E pure Gabrielle: ora non sarebbe morta così. Non ora, che lui aveva il potere di decidere, e non solo l'obbligo di patire.

Non ora. Non più

La vendetta sapeva di cenere.

Ma la vita sopravviveva anche alla cenere.

Il potere esplose come una stella che muore. E poi rinasce.

La grotta crollò.

La loro vita spettava a lui.

Era venuto a pareggiare i conti.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E dopo la fine del mondo..

 

Gabrielle dormiva, sedata, in quella che era stata la loro stanza. Il palcoscenico di una finzione.

Charles si fissava le mani piene di una tazza bianca. Di ceramica. Il contrasto con il colore del caffè era affascinante.

Non aveva altro da guardare. Non voleva, in effetti, vedere nulla.

Non voleva sapere.

Non voleva ricordare.

Solo il ticchettio monotono spezzava l'aria immobile della notte. Nonostante il freddo la finestra era spalancata.

Il freddo, però, andava bene: mordeva la carne, s'infilava nelle ossa. Faceva male.

Era una benedizione.

Era vivo, se soffriva.

La porta si aprì alle sue spalle.

La sofferenza straripò come un fiume che avesse rotto gli argini.

Charles affondò il capo fra le mani.

"Li hai uccisi!"

"Mi auguro di sì."

Erik si sedette sulla sedia di fronte a lui.

Charles non riusciva a sollevare lo sguardo. Avrebbe voluto parlargli, chiedergli spiegazioni.

Ma sapeva che sarebbe stato perfettamente inutile.

Peggio: pericoloso.

Erik gli avrebbe risposto quel che Charles non era pronto ad udire.

Che non voleva.

"Cacciatore." Sussurrò.

Percepì un annuire distratto. Avrebbe voluto dire 'assassino' ed Erik lo sapeva: ma per lui non faceva differenza.

Charles balzò in piedi.

"Per dio, ma non provi niente!?"

Lo sguardo piantato negli occhi. La rabbia che raramente aveva provato, a velargli la mente.

La sedia colpì rumorosamente il pavimento.

Erik sembrava fatto di ghiaccio.

"Rabbia per non averli trovati prima. Per non aver impedito che prendessero Gabrielle. Per averti messo in mezzo."

Il fiato gli mancò, la gola si strinse in un nodo doloroso. Erik si limitava a fissarlo, seduto, neppure un po' colpito, o dubbioso. Di sicuro non sfiorato da un minimo senso di rimorso.

Charles picchiò i pugni sul tavolo.

"Non lo sopporto!"

Charles non riusciva a capirlo.

Charles non poteva odiarlo.

Erik sospirò.

"Sarebbe meglio se tu te ne andassi."

Gli si mise in piedi, di fronte.

"Dove?"

"Dove vuoi. Per domani mattina avrai un volo, qualunque sia la tua meta. I miei referenti saranno disposti anche a requisire una flotta intera, purché tu te ne vada."

La sua mente vagò in tondo per un lungo istante, resa quasi cieca e sorda da ciò che il suo cuore provava.

Si appigliò a una stranezza sintattica. Ad una parola utilizzata in maniera inusuale in quel contesto: referenti.

Referenti, non superiori, come era ovvio credere che fossero.

"Un cacciatore lavora sempre solo?"

Stupore nel mutare inaspettato dell'argomento.

"Io lo faccio."

"Perché?"

"Sono diverso da loro."

Il tono pragmatico e leggero di chi abbia affermato un'enorme banalità.

Diverso da loro. Loro: non 'voi'.

Loro due erano uguali. Loro due erano un 'noi'.

Charles chiuse gli occhi.

"Siediti ti prego."

Erik sorrise, mentre Charles si chinava a raccogliere la sedia.

"Non te ne andrai."

"Parliamo."

Charles quasi rise.

Erik fece quello che gli era stato domandato: si sedette. Ma non parlò.

Non avevano, in realtà, nulla da dirsi. Nulla che potesse essere detto. Nulla che non sapessero di già.

Erik sapeva benissimo che per Charles la vendetta non era una strada proficua da percorrere, perché il sangue, per lui, portava solo altro sangue e non lavava nessun torto passato.

Charles era consapevole che la fiducia non aveva posto nel cuore di Erik, e che non sarebbe servito tutto il suo amore e la sua dedizione per far germogliare quel seme, se anch'egli non avesse voluto.

Si guardavano. Si sapevano. E non potevano che tacere immobili uno di fronte all'altro, come se fossero di fronte, entrambi, alla propria nemesi perfetta. Una parte della loro stessa anima che non avrebbero mai potuto possedere.

Charles chinò il capo.

Solo il silenzio sembrava adeguato, perché solo in esso avrebbero potuto evitare di dirsi di no.

Un sorriso alieno fiorì, inaspettato, sopra di loro.

Gabrielle li fissava dalla soglia: vestita. Pronta. Lo sguardo era fermo, consapevole.

"Non c'è posto per me, qui."

Quando lei si voltò, Charles fu sul punto di fermarla con ovvie, esatte obiezioni mediche ma bastò un cenno di Erik per sigillargli le labbra.

L'altro si alzò, seguendola.

Li sentì parlare pacati, a bassa voce, dietro la porta socchiusa, ma non si obbligò a comprendere cosa si dicessero. Non aveva importanza.

Gabrielle aveva ragione: non c'era più posto per lei, tra di loro. Probabilmente non c'era mai stato.

Charles si posò una mano sugli occhi.

La voce di Erik si fermò in quello che sembrava un saluto, una specie di benedizione, o un augurio, e dei passi leggeri si allontanarono.

Di nuovo il silenzio.

Il suo ritornare.

La porta a chiudersi, finalmente, in maniera definitiva.

La presenza di Erik a riempire tutta la stanza. E l'intero universo di Charles.

Sollevò lo sguardo sentendosi scioccamente sorridere.

Ma di fronte ebbe il vuoto: nello sguardo, nell'espressione.

Il vetro spesso di due bicchieri picchiò sul tavolo. Erik si riempì il proprio e lo svuotò in un sorso.

"Che fai?!"

"Bevo. - pacato. Tranquillo. Come se non fosse successo nulla, come se non ci fosse quell'odore di morte tra di loro. E il ricordo. - Ne vuoi?"

Charles negò col capo, irritato, quando Erik evitò il suo sguardo.

"Quello a cui hai assistito è pericoloso, Charles. Gabrielle è ben più saggia di te."

Avrebbe voluto rispondere in maniera asciutta, sferzante. Non poté.

"Non è rimasto più nessuno che possa riconoscermi."

"No. Ma la conoscenza sa tendere ottimi tranelli."

Era il suo modo di mostrarsi preoccupato.

"La so gestire."

La voce di Charles tremava, ma Erik non infierì.

Alla fine del terzo bicchiere Charles gli fermò la mano.

"Basta! Ti fa male!"

Erik cercò di ribattere, ma Charles non gli diede il tempo di farlo, perché lui era un medico e certe cose le sapeva, e doveva dargli retta.

Erik quasi sorrise: Charles non sapeva nulla. Eppure era lì a dare ordini.

A lui.

Lo fissò: c'era, tra di loro, netta, la forza di guardarsi negli occhi, ma non quella di domandarsi qualcosa o di dirsi altro oltre quell'insostenibile silenzio. E insieme sapere che non poteva esserci molto altro oltre a quello.

Erik sapeva che le parole servivano a costruire orizzonti di senso, mentre per lui non esisteva nulla del genere. Non esisteva più.

Forse non era mai esistito.

Erik non sapeva che farsene delle parole, di quelle che Charles gli aveva detto, di quelle che gli stava per dire, o che avrebbe voluto. Il mondo di Erik da anni era senza parole, senza voce.

Solo il suono indistinto delle fiamme che lambiscono il mondo e disgregano il suo tessuto razionale, che rendono tutto cenere. Solo il rumore incessante del dolore, della vita che viene macinata, istante dopo istante, e che combatte.

Combattimento, sì. Guerra, dolore fatica.

Vita che è lotta per vivere.

Erik aveva imparato negli anni, a portare avanti quella guerra. Charles, invece, sembrava non saperne nulla, come se anche lui non fosse stato parte di quello stesso mondo.

Erik si trovò a fissarlo, e, stupito, a riconoscere che no, Charles non viveva il suo stesso mondo.

Per quello cercava parole per riempire il silenzio tra di loro.

Se lo avesse saputo si sarebbe limitato a guardarlo.

Se lo avesse saputo si sarebbe posato una mano sugli occhi e avrebbe sperato di non aprirli mai più.

Erik avrebbe preferito che Charles non gli avesse parlato, che non lo stesse guardando.

Avrebbe voluto il silenzio vuoto e solitario che di solito lo circondava dopo le missioni: un letto, e il sonno profondo e assurdo creato dalla spossatezza ultraterrena che gli scava solchi, nell'anima.

Quel sonno benedetto e senza sogni che lo coglieva solo dopo aver respirato la  morte.

Charles, invece, testardo, parlava.

E domandava.

Curioso: voleva sapere, pretendeva spiegazioni. Forse pure un atto di contrizione. Forse.. forse qualcosa che neppure Charles stesso conosceva.

Erik non aveva nulla da dare, né da spiegare. 

Erik non conosceva le parole, non ricordava neppure il loro suono.

Erik sapeva che era sempre stato così: da quando riusciva a ricordare. La morte era silenzio, e il rombo del fuoco che consuma, era l'odore dolciastro e ributtante che scende dal cielo come una pioggia sottile di cenere trasportata dal vento. Era la mente vuota, opaca, affogata in fumi liquorosi che vanno benedetti perché, solo quelli, permettevano di aprire gli occhi, giorno dopo giorno, e di far seguire un respiro ad un altro.

E Charles a dirgli di no: di non bere. Che fa male.

Se Erik avesse avuto la forza avrebbe riso. Non aveva mai sentito una sciocchezza più grande di quella.

Ma non rise.

Lo fissò e si sentì perduto. Per un istante.

Erik non sapeva il motivo, ma sapeva bene che era stato Charles.

Sarebbe stato meglio convincerlo a partire.

 


	10. EPILOGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anni dopo, a New York City

**Amicizia**

**Noi non ci conosciamo. Penso ai giorni**

**che** **, perduti nel tempo, c’incontrammo,**

 **alla** **nostra incresciosa intimità.**

**Ci siamo sempre lasciati**

**senza** **salutarci,**

 **con** **pentimenti e scuse da lontano.**

 **Ci** **siam riaspettati** **al passo,**

 **bestie** **caute,**

 **cacciatori** **affinati,**

 **a** **sostenere faticosamente**

 **la** **nostra parte di estranei.**

**Ritrosie disperanti,**

**pause** **vertiginose e insormontabili,**

 **dicevan** **, nelle nostre confidenze,**

 **il** **contatto evitato e il vano incanto.**

 **Qualcosa** **ci è** **sempre rimasto,**

 **amaro** **vanto,**

 **di** **non ceduto ai nostri abbandoni,**

 **qualcosa** **ci è sempre mancato.**

 **(** **Vincenzo Cardarelli** **)**

 

 

 

*New York City – 1970*

 

La città è tale e quale quella che appare dai manifesti.

Come è sempre stata.

Infilo un po’ faticosamente il libro di poesie che ho con me nella tasca del soprabito e mi guardo intorno per l’ennesima volta. Dovrei essere alla festa, dentro, con gli altri: i miei amici. In fondo sono qui per me.

Nella tasca, il telegramma da Israele si è tutto stropicciato: è Gabrielle che mi fa gli auguri, per il mio matrimonio.

Oggi: il mio addio al celibato.

Domani mi sposo.

Moira è una donna perfetta. La amo, la ammiro, la stimo. Colleghi all’università, un ottimo lavoro, un’ottima famiglia.

Domani è un giorno speciale: l’ho desiderato molto, l’ho voluto intensamente.

Sono uno di quegli uomini che ottiene sempre quel che vuole.

Alzo gli occhi al cielo, da cui piccoli cristalli di ghiaccio cadono a scheggiarmi il viso. Peccato non sia un temporale.. se lo fosse i fulmini si ammasserebbero intorno ai parafulmini e il cielo di questa città diviene qualcosa di indescrivibile: l’aria densa di elettricità, l’odore di ozono che si spande in ogni vicolo, e l’aspettativa tremante di quando non si fa altro che, a naso in su, pregare in silenzio per le prime gocce di pioggia.

Uno spettacolo meraviglioso.

Chiudo gli occhi, amaro.

Nulla sarà mai come allora.

Con lui che mi guardava e mi parlava. Con lui che mi toccava e mi sorrideva.

I suoi occhi, il suo calore: sono così parte di me che mi pare di non essere stato nulla, dimentico di una mia parte fondamentale prima di conoscerlo. 

Amico. Amante. Cos’altro?

Cos’altro fosse stato, non lo so dire. Non lo voglio dire: era stato semplicemente frutto di.. di un periodo delicato, terribile, in cui io ero più instabile di quanto avrei dovuto, e non centravano nulla le sue mani a sfiorarmi, i suoi sorrisi, le sue parole. Non centravano i baci e le carezze, e la preoccupazione, la mia e la sua, insieme.

Tutto insieme: piangere e ridere. Soffrire.

Mi sentivo morire quando lui soffriva e mi teneva fuori dai suoi pensieri, dalle sue sensazioni. Mi sentivo morire quando lo vedevo, e diceva quelle cose orribili, e non potevo obbligarlo a cambiare idea, non ci sarei riuscito.

Non dimentico le notti: quegli incubi terribili. Il dolore, l’oscurità, e lui come un lupo sanguinario che lottava, notte dopo notte contro un passato che, in quanto morte, non si poteva negare. Quegli incubi che non potevo vedere, che non potevo toccare perché lui è sempre stato impenetrabile ai miei poteri, eppure che sentivo addosso, perché erano talmente orribili, loro, e talmente forte, lui, che.. ‘proiettava’.. poche immagini.

Frasi smozzicate che echeggiavano nella mente.

I Sonderkommando e lui un loro specialista.

I forni da sistemare, da riparare.

I campi.

I morti.

Il silenzio dell’orrore.

Una volta ha fatto cascare tutta Haifa in un black-out che è durato tre giorni. Di solito faceva cose più.. gestibili. Ma insopportabili.

Quando si svegliava, lo ricordo: angosciato, terrorizzato, distrutto.

Eppure poi, di giorno, quando eravamo insieme nulla di questo sembrava importante. Parlavamo, discutevano. Erik sorrideva, pure.

A volte. Per me.

 

Ma non riuscivo mai davvero a dimenticare che quelle mani, morbide, attenti, dolci, erano coperte di sangue.

Nonostante tutte le attenuanti che poteva aver avuto, nonostante tutta la comprensione, l’amore, nonostante ogni cosa, io lo sapevo. Io lo avevo visto uccidere.

Non dimentico quelle mani dolci, su di me. Quegli occhi.

Il lupo. Il sangue. Il suo modo di vedere il mondo, di prepararlo al futuro.

Tutto, di lui, opposto a ciò in cui io credevo, e credo, desidero, ammiro.

Se lui è nero, io sono bianco: uno senza l’altro non può stare, insieme neppure.

Ho seguito il suo consiglio. Me ne sono andato. L’ho lasciato, lui e le sue idee, i suoi incubi, la sua forza, la sua gentilezza. Il suo amore.

Per essere qui. Dov’è il mio posto.

A realizzare i miei sogni.

Che con lui non posso condividere.

Lui e le sue mani sporche di sangue. E il suo sguardo da dio che pretenda vendetta.

Lui e i suoi occhi di lupo. La sua mancanza di fiducia, il suo dolore.

Anche ora che mi limito a ricordare il suo dolore, che è dentro di me. Le sensazioni che mi suscitava dentro quando mi accarezzava. Il suo modo di muoversi, quando respirava, quando camminava, quando ballava.. dopo di lui non ho mai più visto nessuno ballare in maniera tanto elegante, sensuale.

Sorrido al pensiero: ogni volta che Moira, maliziosa, mi fa i complimenti per come ballo il tango, in effetti è lui che ringrazia.

Lui, che già solo guardarlo era sentirsi avvolgere da una carezza ardente, osservarlo era sentirsi sciogliere il cuore da.. da cosa non ho mai saputo dire.

Abbasso lo sguardo, mi fisso le mani. Bianche, vuote. Ed assolutamente candide, pure: niente sangue macchiarle, niente violenza.

Mi manca per un attimo il fiato, è da anni che me ne sono andato.

E’ da anni che mi manchi.

E’ da anni che non riesco ad immaginare cosa sarei se non ti avessi incontrato.

Cosa sarei, se fossi stato al tuo fianco.

“Charles! Charles, piove! Ma vuoi prenderti una polmonite alla vigilia del tuo matrimonio?!”

Avrei preferito avere le stelle, sopra di me, o.. una tempesta di fulmini, come nel deserto.

Ma qui non siamo nel deserto, questa è una città, è la più grande, ricca, meravigliosa città di tutto il globo. E tu a chissà quanti emisferi di distanza ti trovi.

Forse in questo istante la pioggia è più adeguata, per me.

Per noi.

Per quel noi che non è mai stato.

Chiudo gli occhi: ci vuole più coraggio a voltarsi per entrare nella propria vita, voluta e coltivata, che non riprendere a sognare, da capo.

Perché, su questo avevi ragione tu, anche se non ho mai osato dirlo: lottare è affascinante, ti fa sentire vivo. Tu che vivesti piegato ed obbligato da un potere esterno, non sei uno di quelli che si lasciano trascinare dal destino o dalla inerzia. No, tu plasmi il mondo, il tuo mondo, e decidi tu, da te stesso, il bene e il male di tutti noi. Ne hai la forza, nel hai lo spirito e la convinzione.

 Un lupo.

Un dio.

“Charles?!”

“Arrivo!”

Semplicemente: l’uomo che amo.

 E che, tempo, amerò sempre.

Ci rivedremo mai, Erik?


End file.
